Temptation is Rotten to Dealing with Bullies and the Good News of Forgiveness trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, the Bad Apple has an evil plan for Bumblyburg." Bad Apple: "First Bumblyburg, then the world." Trailer Announcer: "She's got Petunia, the Mayor, and even LarryBoy struggling against their own temptations. And to defeat her, they must learn an important lesson." LarryBoy: "None of us is strong enough to fight temptation alone." Trailer Announcer: "And Bumblyburg be saved!" Alfred: "Bumblyburg needs a hero!" LarryBoy: "I am that hero!" Trailer Announcer: "When produce goes bad, only one superhero can save the day." LarryBoy: "Little help?" Trailer Announcer: "It's a special lesson in fighting temptation in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. Then, we are introduced to a hero unlike any other." Minnesota Cuke: "Somebody's gonna stand up for a little guy." Trailer Announcer: "He's Minnesota Cuke!" Minnesota Cuke: "I'm on it!" Trailer Announcer: "His adventures are perilous." Minnesota Cuke: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Trailer Announcer: "His reputation is legendary." NY Park Guy: "You're our last hope, Mr. Cuke." Trailer Announcer: "And his archenemy is notorious." Professor Rattan: "Once again, Mr. Cucumber! Finders keepers!" Trailer Announcer: "Now, Minnesota Cuke is on his greatest mission." Minnesota Cuke: "Gentlemen, I need to know about a hairbrush... Samson's hairbrush." Trailer Announcer: "But as he tracks down an ancient relic, he discovers a timeless truth." Marten: "The Bible says we should love our enemies." Minnesota Cuke: "Love my enemies?" Trailer Announcer: "Pick up your passport to a great adventure: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush. And finally, it's a unique combination of great literature..." Larry: "The Grapes of Wrath." Bob: "This'll be good." Larry: "Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes." Trailer Announcer: "...classic TV..." Bob: "I remember that day, that fateful trip." Larry: "It started from that tropic port, aboard our tiny ship." Trailer Announcer: "...and irresistible music!" Grapes: "There's no escape from cranky grapes, we are the Grapes of Wrath!" Trailer Announcer: "Two great stories with one great message!" Professor (Dad Asparagus): "It sure does feel forgiven when you make mistakes." Palmy: "I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart." Trailer Announcer: "It's "VeggieTales' God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" Laugh while you learn about fighting temptation, dealing with bullies, and forgiveness with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! And the fun doesn't stop there. Get 2 brand new silly songs!" Bob: "But Lance kept on cooking, he was grilling full of glee. He was marinating ribs because he likes... Uh, syrup with his Feta cheese?" Larry: "You took my ice cream. You took it from me. You took my ice cream. You took it away from me!" Blind Lemon Lincoln: "Oh, yeah!" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with Temptation is Rotten to Dealing with Bullies and the Good News of Forgiveness." Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Josephian Fanon Works